ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Amaate Senju Graduation Test
Tester/Witnesses Castielcaoin NamikazeSoudai NamikazeRuka Student SenjuAmaate The Test begins. Castiel stood looking to the boy in a happy mood seeing that he didn’t end up murdering him with such a harsh attack but the only way to learn is to do is what he always said..- Good now change back- Castiel dug through his pack and pulled out 4 kunai and walked to the tree carving a target into it. He then would walk back to Amaate and throw all four into the ground at his feet, all an equal distane apart and into the ground. He would smile and say- now show me how many you can throw at once. He was still straight forward but only becaue the day was running out and he wanted to finish before the day was out- SenjuAmaate: 'I'm ready Castiel senpai.' Amaate knew that this was one of those moments where life stared you down and tried to make you frightened or doubt yourself. Looking Castiel in the eyes Amaate nodded and had a glar of confidence and faith. He wasn't worried about the consequences. The OOC Test begins CastielCaoin: ok so ooc part. CastielCaoin: do you understand what meta gamming is? SenjuAmaate: Yes. SenjuAmaate: using knowledge gained ooc in rp. CastielCaoin: good CastielCaoin: god modding SenjuAmaate: mhm SenjuAmaate: Basically OP to the point of retardation SenjuAmaate: Like... autohitting and such SenjuAmaate: or using powers my rpc isn't capable of. SenjuAmaate: Like rasengan and such. SenjuAmaate: Ruka knows I know how to rp SenjuAmaate: So it's good she's here. SenjuAmaate: Means I can't slack off ^. ^ CastielCaoin: good CastielCaoin: next CastielCaoin: i want to you to know we have a no tolerance polacy for descrimination. SenjuAmaate: I would hope not. CastielCaoin: and lastr but not least we have a thing about going to other rps. CastielCaoin: Your character doesnt rp with other rps only ninrp CastielCaoin: any other rp will be vioded. SenjuAmaate: Of ocurse. CastielCaoin: hould already know this being your ex mother is right there SenjuAmaate: ^ CastielCaoin: ok back to rp Rp Test Begins CastielCaoin: - Castiel would gesture to a pool of water and say- Please walk on the water.- Being an academy student he needed the skill to graduate,Cas didnt epect it to be perfect but he expected he could atleast be able to do it. SenjuAmaate: Amaate nooded, walking on water... should be easy enough... closing his eyes he focused all his chakra into his feet , the teal sparks dancing happily about and he drew in a breath pushing off the ground and sommersaulting midair, landing on the water and causing the serene pool to tousle a little It wasn't the most graceful but He stood on water and looked around walking about on the pool of water. Feeling the liquid spill into his sandals, Amaate lost concentration and fell in but quickly pulled himself but now doused in water and his hair,a deep rich raven color resembled Harshima's only shorter. His appearance made it a given he was a pure Senju. However if he was aas strong as his cousin would remain to be seen. Looking at his sensei, standing on the water now he waited for the next instruction. CastielCaoin: - Castiel smiled and said softly- Good, needs work to perfect it but you pass this part. Come off the water so that way we can move on. - Once he exited he would look over the boy seeing him completely dry as he goes and starts to tell hi his next instructions. His vioce was firm but not cruel, it was more just to tell him to do it with haste, " Please walk up the tree and show me the distance you can accomplish. " He aswell knew this wouldnt be perfect but he should be able to get a fair distance up the tree as he waited patienly for the child to start, moving his hat up so he could see up the tree and allowing the sun to shine on his deep blue eyes- SenjuAmaate: Amaate nodded and crouched, pushing off the water and tearing across the ground at a full sprint, the ground rising behind his foot falls as he pushed harder into the soil and up the tree ,his arms out behind him and his center of gravity lower,' Hn!' He huffed as he pushed up the tee getting approximately a fourth from the top before his footing sliped and he fell, hitting a branch and the floor with a soft thud. He shouldn't have tried to get so high, the branches were flimsy and couldn't support ahundred pounds. Holding his side and sitting up he took a deep breath despite the pain and possible cracked ribs, Amaate smiled to Castiel eager to continue his exam. He let go of his side and his arms hung at his sides neutral. CastielCaoin: Cas shook his head even though he was secretly impressed with this boys effort and will to get things done. He then would kneel by the boys side and lift his shirt seeing slight brusing. - Just a bruse, im not a medical ninja but i know when ribs are broken. just try to keep holding on there bud. - He smiled and pat the boys head softly and he began to move farther away. As he moved he began to speak- " Amaate Senju, Prepare to show me the substitution jutsu, the transformation jutsu and the clone jutsu in a short spar" He then turned and looked to the boy and said." Come at me like you want to kill me. Use your transformation and then clone. Save the last of your chakra when i strike back." He smiled thinking he was gonna have fun with the boy- SenjuAmaate: Amaate blinked and stood. A cold glaze settled over his eyes as he blinked once and nodded.'Yes Sensei.' And from his feet now, the teal sparks spread almost rapidly over him and he weaved the handsigns for a Clone Jutsu:Ram,Snake,Tiger. Holding the Tiger handseal for a total of three seconds left Amaate with three clones and he smirked, as Amaate pulled two shuirken from his ninja tool pouch, the clones mimicked his movements. The two clones went to the left and right and Amaate charged head on, then the clones moved and converged on Amaate and they switched places rapidly each flicking their shuriken with a snap of the wrist, Amaate aiming for the head, and for the chest ,The speed at while he threw the shuriken however was coupled with his forward momentum so the shuricken cut through the air whistling slightly as they moved on their target. But Amaate didn't stop mocing he kept going forward and leapt up the clones following suit and the tw oclones shifted about to preform Axe drop kicks whilst Amaate tucked a leg behind him, his foot aiming to catch Castiel in the face, if they struck the Shuriken would do significant damage, the clones would phase right through Castiel but Amaate's downward momentum, bring his weight into his foot, a downward veloctiy for a one hundred pound teen ager would definitely be the most painful, possibly breaking Castiel's nose and busting his lip. CastielCaoin: Castiel would watch as he would try to hide from him. At this point, Castiel sent a wave of chakra out to the ground like radar, he used this technique to find people before they found him in the past when he was teamed with Soudai and Saiyuki. He felt only one set of real foot prints on the ground as he continued they suddenly disappeared as he jumped into the air and the shuriken came at him faster then he thought. Castiel raised his arm guard and they pierced into it only nicking the skin lightly. He turns and knows already that he was in the air so the clones simply pass through; as Cas looked up he reached up and griped the boys leg, being in mid air he couldn’t block his foot. Once Castiel had a firm grip he then would throw Amaate back a fair distance so that way he could give him a chance with the next jutsu. Castiel would gather his chakra and say “Earth Release: Hardening Technique.” When he finished talking he kneeled and slammed his palms into the ground and watched as the rock would flow up his arms and cover them in a dense stone. The brown stone then linked together across the top half of his chest, turning into a make shift chest plate as the rocks on his hands formed large fists. With a little more chakra Castiel pushed into his legs he took off at Amaate. Only going about 60% his possible speed but enough to faze the boy. Castiel swung back and did a simple forward jab towards the lads right shoulder. If the boy didn’t use the substitution jutsu to get out of it which was the intended purpose, He could smash and shatter the boy’s bones. If the boy succeeded he would be proud of him and stand looking around for him for his final test, the transformation jutsu. SenjuAmaate: Amaate blinked, stumbling back in surprise at the speed Castiel was using, not giving himself leqay to panick Amaate used the Substitution Technique by weaving the hand seals:Ram,Boar, Ox,Dog,Sanke rapidly and went further to have a flash tag placed at the top and bottom of the log that was in his place , as Castiel struck it Amaate tookl the opportune to get a safe distance and after Castiel struck it the tags went off releasing a blidning flash as Amaate used the Transformation technique by utilising the hand seals Dog, Boar and Ram in near rapid succession, becoming Hashirama in appearance. it was the only thing he could really think of to use and using the Smoke bomb after transfomring he hoped to obscure Castiel's vision enough that he might pass for the Late Great Senju leader. CastielCaoin: Castiel stood looking to the boy in a happy mood seeing that he didn’t end up murdering him with such a harsh attack but the only way to learn is to do is what he always said..- Good now change back- Castiel dug through his pack and pulled out 4 kunai and walked to the tree carving a target into it. He then would walk back to Amaate and throw all four into the ground at his feet, all an equal distane apart and into the ground. He would smile and say- now show me how many you can throw at once. He was still straight forward but only becaue the day was running out and he wanted to finish before the day was out- SenjuAmaate: Amaate nodded and transformed back in a burst of teal smoke, taking the four kunai at his feet between his fingers he smirked and his hand glowed teal with chakra, only to help stabilise the daggers in his throw, he never was a master of weapons but he was pretty good and turning he whipped around ,launching the Kunai that Castiel had planted rapidly at Castiel, as he panted, he saved a good bit of his chakra but those bruised ribs were starting to get to him as he twisted and contorted his body through out his exam. With four well thrown kunai streaking across the field Amaate waited to see what Castiel would do, expecting the weapons to strike, IF they did they'd be embedded pretty well into Castie'l's arm, should he block. CastielCaoin: - Castiel would quickly with his fullspeed make handsigns- Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog - His body immeadeatly burst into a log as the kunai hit and he reformed behind Amaate.- Wrong target but very well thrown. The last test is to escape a Genjutsu the proper way- He gather his charka and would point to the boys back as a small barely noticable wisp of purple waves exit his finger as he said- Unknown Fire, If you dont escape the genjutsu you will be burned- He said not to intimidate the child but only to make the sence of urgency but cas would break the genjutsu before that would happen. This Genjutsu would turn the world black around him and small blue flames would encircle the one caught from it. The blue flames would slowly dance into the center and ignite Amaate if he doesnt leave by this point. Soon After Cas would break the Genjutsu, all this would only happen if he failed to break it.- SenjuAmaate: Amaate's eye went wide... his world was plunged into darkness, the only light was the flickering of blue flames that danced around him warningly as the neared closer. Amaate sat down for a moment trying to remember ..to remember how to disspell Genjutsu... Pain... no that's only in dire situations... stop your chakra, that's right the first step was to stop your chakra flow! Closing his eyes, The teal glow that had been sparking around Amaate dissappaited rapidly as he shut his chakra flow off and focused on the next step...'when your chakra's shut off.... you can disspell genjutsu through a large burst of your own chakra or....a burst of another persons chakra. Amaate grinned inwardly and focused his chakra and released it in a large wave, glowing teal as he released the mass of his chakra in a large burst, disspelling the gentsjutsu effectively. CastielCaoin: Castiel stood there with a grin on his face but hidden beneath the mask as he smiled- you passed congrates on become a genin and welcome to Team Castiel. I will see you tomorrow for training- He said as he waited to watch him run off-